Cupido
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Hikari tiene un encuentro con el hijo de Afrodita... Y hablan... DaisukeHikari


**Cupido**

El día se hacia largo para la inquisitiva mente de Cupido, que más allá de querer pensar en el día de los enamorados quería pensar en pasar los próximos años durmiendo. El mundo moderno no le agradaba, prefería la antigüedad cuando podía volar libremente por las ciudades sin golpearse el rostro con la ventana de un rascacielos. Lo peor de todo es que el amor de esta época estaba infectado por muchas cosas que no permitían que fuera real, el dinero, la polución, el dinero, la soledad¿ya mencione el dinero? Claro, el dinero siempre contaminó el verdadero amor, pero en la Gracia antigua que él había amado siempre se luchaba hasta el último aliento por el amor. El muchacho halado solo tenia un deseo, conocer a alguien que sintiera verdadero amor, sin que su madre o él le dijeran donde estaba.

- Hikari, por favor, solo por esta vez... No te molestare más después de esto- la voz del muchacho que respondía al nombre de Daisuke llegó a los oídos de Cupido.

"Que es esto" pensó con la impaciencia de un niño que acaba de descubrir una mariposa "¿Acaso es el triste llanto de un enamorado?"

- Daisuke, ya te dije que no- dijo la chica que se encontraba siendo perseguida. -Además, Takeru y yo tenemos una cita.

Daisuke agacho la cabeza unos instantes.

- Lo entiendo- dijo, y sabiéndose derrotado se marcho con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas en los ojos.

Hikari Yagami no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él.

Cupido por su parte no pudo evitar sentir una ira infinita. Sin que Hikari lo supiera, Daisuke estaba profesando verdadero amor por la chica. Y un amor como no había otros. Era el tipo de amor que Cupido extrañaba, el tipo de amor que uno pasa siglos buscando y a veces no llega a encontrar.

Sin perder más tiempo en meditaciones se hizo presente frente a Hikari.

La digielegida no pudo evitar ver al muchacho que apareció frente a ella, más que nada porque se golpeo contra él por estar mirando hacia donde Daisuke se había ido. El chico tenia cabellos rubios ondulados y cortos, inquisitivos y sabios ojos azules y una belleza que no se podía explicar más allá del uso de la palabra.

- Disculpa,- dijo Hikari sonrojándose- no estaba viendo por donde iba.

- De eso me di cuenta, Hikari.- dijo Cupido y, luego de ver como la chica se sorprendía por el conocimiento de su nombre por parte de un extraño, decidió continuar con un: - Mi nombre es Cupido, y quiero saber porque le escapas al amor de ese muchacho.

Hikari no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, no tenia dudas que seguramente ese muchacho era Cupido, el haber estado tanto tiempo en el Digimundo le había robado la capacidad de sorprenderse.

- Rechazo el amor de Daisuke porque amo a otra persona- dijo Hikari en forma de protesta y comenzando a dudar que el muchacho fuera Cupido. Si lo fuera sabría que entre Takeru y ella había verdadero amor.

- Equivocada estas, amiga- dijo Cupido con un brillo en los ojos.- Entre Takeru y tu no hay verdadero amor, es solo simple amistad. Solo que tu crees que es amor porque todos esperan que así sea.

El hecho de que su mente haya sido leída por el extraño le demostró a Hikari que realmente era Cupido, el famoso hijo de la diosa Afrodita.

- Pero... - dijo Hikari sin poder terminar por verse interrumpida por la voz de Cupido.

- Nop, solo buscas la manera de engañarte a ti misma.

- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que no es verdadero amor?- a esto Cupido se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja, Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aún así hizo otra pregunta- Entonces si lo que pueda tener con Daisuke es verdadero amor¿por qué no estoy junto a él?

- A nivel subconsciente tienes miedo Hikari Yagami, miedo de que no funcione, miedo de que tu corazón se rompa si él se va. Estas con Takeru porque todos esperan que así sea, pero también porque eso te da seguridad, Takeru no te va a abandonar y si lo hace solo son amigos jugando a estar enamorados. Tu subconsciente sabe mucho y tu corazón no quiere romperse, por lo que niegas que sientes amor por Daisuke. Lo que tu corazón no quiere saber es que Daisuke daría su vida por ti, cada respiro seria por ti, cada lagrima que llora en la noche a causa de que no estas a su lado es para ti.

- ¿Daisuke llora por mí?

Cupido solo asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo, mientras la cabeza de Hikari daba vueltas con la nueva información adquirida.

- Si es tan importante que estemos juntos (por lo menos eso pienso, sino no estarías aquí) ¿Por qué no me disparas con una de la flechas?

- Porque no seria justo, las flechas solo son un engaño- dijo Cupido volviendo a mirar a los ojos de la chica.- Cada vez que le disparo a alguien con una flecha, lo hago sabiendo que es persona no podrá acceder al amor de otra manera... Generalmente es porque el verdadero amor de esa persona confundió su juicio y se fue con alguien más. Acabo de detenerme frente a ti por Daisuke será el próximo. Además, hablar contigo es mejor¿no?

- Supongo- dijo Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Cómo es que voy a enamorarme de él¿Cómo voy a estar junto a él si todavía no sé si lo amor realmente, si todavía mi corazón pertenece a Takeru?

- Mira en tu corazón... Pídele que te diga la verdad.

Con esa última frase Cupido desapareció. Hikari se dio cuenta que en el momento que duro la charla el tiempo se detuvo y que sus pasos la habían llevado al medio de la calle, donde ahora un auto se acercaba. Paralizada por el miedo no pudo hacer ningún movimiento. La suerte llamó a la puerta, cuando una sombra logro sacar a Hikari del camino llevándola a la seguridad de la acera.

- ¿Estas bien Hikari?- dijo la voz de Daisuke.

Hikari miro hacia arriba, se encontraba protegida por los brazos de Daisuke, y en la posición en la que estaban, al ver Hikari hacia arriba, se topo directamente con los ojos de Daisuke. En ellos no solo vio preocupación, sino también el amor que el Digielegido del coraje profesaba por ella todos los días.

- ¿Hikari?- dijo Daisuke solo para que ella reaccionara, en ese momento se veía hipnotizada por algo y el chico no tardó en suponer que era un Shock a causa de la experiencia, tan cercana a ser un grave accidente, que acababa de tener.- ¿Hikari¡Diablos! Mejor llamó a Taichi.

- ¿Daisuke¿Qué sucede con Taichi?

El susodicho hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque estaba ya en él, por lo que eligió una sana gota de sudor.

- Nada ¿Estas bien?- dijo levantándose para luego ayudarla a levantarse.

"Todo un caballero" pensó Hikari sonriendo.

- Si- dijo luego de unos instantes, mientras sus ojos tomaban un aire soñador - estoy muy bien.

- ¿Hikari¿Estas segura que estas bien?

- Estoy muy bien, Daisuke- dijo la chica tranquilizándose un poco, para dejar de preocupar al chico- Con respecto a la cita que me proponías¿Podrías pasar por mí a las ocho?

- ¿Eh? Si, supongo que si- dijo Daisuke sorprendido aunque por dentro solo quería saltar por toda la ciudad- Pero, si lo haces por compromiso mejor no, Hikari. Yo quiero que los hagas porque crees que puedes corresponder a mi amor.

Hikari vio la mirada seria que tenia el chico y también vio que en esta frase se estaba jugando su corazón.

- No te preocupes, Daisuke Motomiya, tu amor ya es correspondido- con esto Hikari le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho diciendo: - Nos vemos a las ocho.

"Hikari me ama" fue lo último que pasó por la mente de Daisuke antes de desmayarse.

En un rascacielos bastante alto se encontraba Cupido mirando hacia abajo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Por lo menos le fue mejor que a ese chico que vivía en Nerima, que si mal no recuerdo estaba entre dos chicas en el momento en que confeso su amor, después de estar una semana internado en el hospital la cita fue muy linda... - Cupido volvió a sonreír- Bueno, antes de tomarme vacaciones tengo que terminar de trabajar.

Y con esto el hijo de Afrodita conocido por su gran puntería en el juego del amor desapareció en horizonte con rumbo a Tomoeda, preguntándose con que se iba a encontrar esta vez. Seguramente algo demasiado grande para su mente inquisitiva.

**

* * *

Notas: **

Bueno, supongo que esta cool. No sé a quien dedicarle esto así que... No se lo dedico a nadie. Creo que el alto consumo de azúcar y el hecho de que no pude dormir mucho hoy provocan que una extraña inspiración romántica fluya en mí.

Como sea, aquellos que tengan la valentía de preguntar de donde saque Nerima y de donde saque Tomoeda, agradezcan a los Dioses que no me encuentre frente a ustedes. No hagan preguntas tontas, son malas para la salud.

See you soon

Scarlet Leonhart

Mejor: Esto esta dedicado a Josué Naviero y a Alexander Cavalliert, por ser, el primero un gran sobrino y el segundo un muy buen hermano (más allá de que Josué tenga poco más de un año y Alex tenga solo un mes). Que la Fuerza los acompañe mis protegidos y recuerden, molestar mucho a Ivan y hacerle la vida imposible a Electra.

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Bandai, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_15/02/2002 - 07:50 a.m._


End file.
